Image display on the front projection screens often encounters a difficulty that the viewers of such image often experience a poor contrast due to the interferences from the ambient lights reflected from the projection screen. The interferences from ambient reflection is especially pronounced in a well-lighted room. For this reason, it is often required to turn off the light in a room to provide a better view of the displayed image. One method to overcome the poor view of image is to project the image with higher luminance. However, the ambient reflections often cause uncomfortable glares in a viewer's eyes when the front projection screen is projected with the high power projectors. Conventional technologies for providing high contrast projection screens are still limited by the difficulties that the screens are either manufactured with multiple layers or requiring special processes or materials. Such multiple layered screen or specially processed surface are usually complicated to fabricate and very costly. Front end projection display with reflective type of display screens are therefore limited by these technical difficulties and also by the economic limitations since a it is very expensive to provide the high contrast projection screen with ambient light elimination or reduction.
Braun et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,022 a front projection video display system that implements a combination of components to overcome the difficulties caused by the ambient reflections. The video display system includes components of a front-projection video projector which projects an image of particular direction of polarization; polarizing lenses which polarize light radiated from room light fixtures in a direction orthogonal to that of the projected image; a polarizing filter to substantially transmit light polarized parallel to the projected image and substantially blocks light orthogonal to the projected image; and a polarization maintaining (PM) projection screen to receive the projected image for viewing by the viewers. Such systems however are more costly and difficult to implement due to the several components required to combine into a low contrast video projection system. The polarized projection screen further reduces the light intensity and leads to an undesirable effect of reducing the brightness of the display images due to the fact that only the light beams of specific polarization are reflected. With the polarizer, this method reduces the ambient light by half, but it does not provide a complete solution because there are still significant interferences caused by the remaining unnecessary ambient light.
Lambert et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,501 a projection screen to provide an improved contrast between projected light and ambient light. The projection screen includes a light-absorbing layer and an active layer located in front of said light-absorbing layer. The active layer is transparent to light having a first direction of polarization and reflective to light having a second direction of polarization. The reflecting polarizing layer may be provided between the active layer and the light-absorbing layer. Again, this multiple layered screen with polarization reflection is more costly and complicate to implement. Furthermore, the polarization projection as discussed above leads to reduced brightness of display images thus degrades the image quality Again, like what are discussed above, by applying the polarizer, this method reduces the ambient light by half, but it does not provide a complete solution due to the significant interferences caused by the remaining unnecessary ambient light.
Kuoda et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,282 a front projection screen that has a front shading sheet facing a viewing side formed with a transparent material. The front shading sheet has a front surface provided with a plurality of horizontal, parallel, minute ridges and these minute ridges have a triangular cross section and each having an upper side surface coated with a shading layer. The projection screen further includes a rear transparent filler layer formed with a material having a refractive index nearly equal to that of the transparent material of the front shading sheet. Furthermore, transparent glass beads are embedded uniformly in a plane in the rear surface of the transparent filler layer and the rear surface of the transparent filler layer is coated with a white, reflecting adhesive layer. An opaque film impermeable to light is applied to the rear surface of the reflecting adhesive layer. The front projection screen has a large viewing angle, does not reflect an environmental image even in a light environment, and is capable of displaying a high-definition image having a high black level and a high contrast. However, as can be clearly understood, such multiple layered projection screen embedded with beads are costly and inconvenient to implement. Furthermore, the horizontal ridges as disclosed can only reduce the ambient interferences for light beams incident from above the screen. The horizontal ridges have no effect to reduce the ambient interferences when the incident light beams are projected from a viewer's direction or from other sides of the screen. Therefore, the contrast of image display can only be partially improved due to the limited reductions of ambient reflections.
A Patent Application Publication 20050128583 discloses a high contrast projection screen by implementing a broadband projection-receiving surface. The surface of the project screen is formed by applying a specialized surface production technology that utilizes purposeful partitioning of the material processes used in sub-wavelength morphology (finish) from the processes used to make super-wavelength morphology. Such specialized production method however requires special processing equipment and materials thus greatly increase the cost and manufacturing complexities of the projection screen.
There are more recent development efforts to provide projection screens as that shown in FIG. 1. The projection screen has wedges that receive incident light 20 projected horizontally from a light source located in a viewer area. Then, another wedge surface reflects the incident light as parallel light back to a parallel direction to a viewer's direction. As shown in FIG. 1, there are other ambient lights, e.g., incident light 40, from the ceiling or from other light sources such as sun light that is incident onto the wedge surfaces. These ambient incident lights, e.g., incident light 40, is reflected back from the wedge surface as reflecting light 50 that will interfere with the display images projected from the light source (not shown). Therefore, the projection screen with a wedge surface when a light source is located near a viewer's area for projecting image light horizontally to the reflecting screen even with wedge to reduce the ambient reflection is not sufficient to resolve the problems of ambient light interferences.
There are many patents related to projection screen with ambient light reduction or elimination that includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,829,086, 6,624,936, 6,346,311, 4,911,529, and 4,566,756, and U.S. patent applications including Publications 20030137728, 20010030804, and 20010028501. However, these inventions have not addressed and provided direct resolutions for a person of ordinary skill in the art to overcome the above-discussed limitations and difficulties.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of image display systems to provide new and improved projection screens to reduce and eliminate ambient light reflections such that the above-discussed difficulties can be resolved.